Las Cosas que Nunca te Dije
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Antes de su debut en el mundo del patinaje Ashyel Katsuki huye de casa, con la esperanza de poder conocer a su padre, decidida a intentar solucionar lo que su "oto-chan" no ha podido hacer por su miedo y su inseguridad. Sin siquiera pensar que un simple acto inocente desencadenaría una serie de sucesos que traerán como resultado un hermoso final feliz./ Victuri-OtaYurio/ Mpeg/ OS


Antes de comenzar hay que dejar unas cosas en claro:

1.- La historia da saltos en el tiempo muy grandes, podemos estar hablando de la actualidad (presente) y de repente irnos al pasado. No es tan complicado entenderlo, pero si hay alguna duda díganme y con gusto se las respondo.

2.- Las edades son completamente diferentes a las del anime. La historia de Yuri y Victor comienza cuando ellos tienen 15 y 19 respectivamente, Yurio tenia 17, Phichit 16 y Otabek 22. Cuando Ashyel nació Yuri tenia 19 y Victor 23.

3.- En este fic, Minako no solo le enseño ballet a Yuri, en la historia tambien es entrenadora del japones en lo que a patinaje se refiere.

4.- Ashyel es un derivado de la pronunciación en ruso de "felicidad" el nombre es algo raro pero no quería algo totalmente ruso o completamente japones. Mientras Anya significa "Gracia".

5.- Ash suele decirle tios a los amigos mas cercanos a su papá Yuri, en especial a Phichit a el lo llama _Phichito_ justo como suena la pronunciarlo en japones.

6.- Los números separan las diferentes escenas que forman una misma historia y que las mismas nos cuentan lo que viene siendo todo el fic.

7.- A lo largo del fic pondré algunas canciones que pueden escuchar mientras leen (Ventajas de wattpad XD) para que el sentimiento de la escena sea mayo(?

8.- Leí mil veces el documento y según yo ya esta en perfectas condiciones(? pero si hay algún error de antemano lo lamento xD

Espero que les guste!

Nos leemos en las notas finales ^^)/

* * *

 _"Hubo mucho que Mamá no te dijo, hubo mucho que no pudieron vivir juntos por esa inseguridad que los envolvió a ambos hasta llegar a separarlos. Hubo muchas cosas que yo no pude vivir a lo largo de estos 12 años, así que antes de empezar mi carrera como patinadora, y de que alcance mis 13 años, por favor Papá permítete decir todas las cosas que nunca pude decirte..."_

 _\- Ashyel Katsuki [Fragmento del Summary Original]_

* * *

Mi nombre es Ashyel Katsuki. Ahora mismo estoy en un avión que va directo a Rusia. Nadie sabe a dónde me dirijo, digamos que estoy huyendo de casa, solo le deje una nota a mi _oto-chan_ diciéndole que volvería pronto, pero es que lo que estoy a punto de hacer no me lo hubiera permitido nunca. Estoy a nada de debutar como profesional en la categoría Junior en las próximas competencias de Patinaje sobre Hielo, y a nada de cumplir los 13 años también; sin embargo, hay algo que siempre eh querido hacer y que de hecho me eh propuesto a cumplir antes de lanzarme profesionalmente al patinaje artístico sobe hielo: _Conocer a mi padre, quien no sabe de mi existencia._

Pero para que entiendas mi propósito… Tendrás que conocer la historia de mis padres primero.

La historia de Victor Nikiforov y Yuuri Katsuki….

 **I**

Katsui Yuuri fue la atención del Grand Prix Final de ese año. Era una estrella naciente que había conmovido al mundo. Un Japonés de 15 años de edad, que en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos había llegado a uno de los eventos más importantes de patinaje artístico sobre hielo que podía haber, el Grand Prix.

Sin embargo a pesar de no haber ganado, se merecía todo el mérito del mundo por llega con una muy buena calificación al cuarto lugar. Eso era llegar demasiado lejos a pesar de apenas haber debutado como Senior y haberse enfrentado a grandes del patinaje.

Entre ellos a Victor Nikiforov un joven de 19 años, reconocido por el talento innato que poseía para lo que hacía a su corta edad. Y quien en secreto, Yuri admiraba.

Fue en el banquete después de la competencia en la que ambos se conocieron. Charlaron un poco y sin darse cuenta esa noche, algo nació.

Ambos habían hecho _click_ de inmediato. E inesperadamente se estaban llevando de maravilla y sin darse cuenta, todo comenzó...

 **II**

No paso mucho tiempo para que ambos comenzaran a volverse más íntimos el uno con el otro. Después del Banquete estuvieron en comunicación, más de la que ambos esperaban.

Durante cada competencia se reunían apenas llegaban al hotel, en sus descansos salían a comer y cuando competían salían animase el uno al otro disfrutando del hermoso espectáculo que presentaban en la pista. Inexplicablemente al despedirse al finalizar la temporada, un extraño y desconocido sentimiento ocupaba sus pechos, y los obligaba a abrazarse por minutos antes de tomar sus respectivos vuelos.

Pasaron los años, su amistad cada vez era más fuerte y cercana. Todo mundo lo sabía, sabía que ambos chicos se querían, y querían algo más que una simple amistad pero no fue hasta que Phichit Chulanont y Yuri Plisetsky unieron sus fuerzas, las cosas tomaron otro rumbo.

\- ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo Chulanont? –pregunto con fastidio

\- ¡Que sí! Oh vamos Yuri ayúdame en esto por favor, tú, yo y todo el mundo estamos conscientes de lo que esos dos siente –los ojos del tailandés brillaban de emoción mientras casi sacudía al Ruso para hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Al parecer todos menos ellos…

\- ¡Exacto! Por eso necesitamos ayudarlos, Yuri es demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de lo que siente y aunque al parecer Victor ya se da una idea de lo que él siente por Yuri este hecho lo frena un poco a confesarse, por eso por favor ayúdame en esto… -su expresión cambio por una suplicante, casi a la del puchero de un niño suplicando dulcemente por algo.

El ruso bufo molesto, sucumbiendo ante las peticiones del menor con un sonoro suspiro resignado mientras rascaba su nuca con desgano y un poco de impotencia por dejarse llevar por la ternura del chico.

\- Muy bien Phichit, supongamos que accedo –lo tsundere ni volviendo a nacer se le quitaría, así que debía mantenerse firme un poco más de tiempo- Supongamos que hacemos todo ese loco plan que tienes en mente ¿Y luego qué? ¿Qué pasa si las cosas no son como lo suponemos y Victor y Yuri terminan en una situación complicada por nuestra culpa?

\- ¡Eso no sucederá! –grito lleno de determinación

\- ¡¿Cómo estas tan seguro de eso?! –grito también incrédulo por la confianza del chico

\- Solo lo sé, además… ¡El gran Phichit Chulanont nunca se equivoca! –dijo haciendo una pose rara a lo JJ Style.

Volvió a suspirar, observando detenidamente al tailandés frente a él. Y después dirigió su mirada metros más atrás, donde Victor y Yuri platicaban mientras practicaban en la pista para la competencia de esa noche. Observo como en una especie de juego ambos terminaron tirados en la pista, entre carcajadas por su torpeza y riendo aún más por los regaños que sus respectivos entrenadores que gritaban al aire sobre algo así como que podrían lastimarse.

Y fue cuando Victor tomo en brazos al Japonés simulando una coreografía en pareja, con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, mientras el Katsudon estaba completamente rojo y riendo de una manera tan pura y hermosa… Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Yuri?

\- Muy bien Phichit tu ganas… Hagamos ese plan.

Phichit Chulanont tenía razón, esos dos tenían que estar juntos.

\- ¡CHOI! –Grito- ¡ _Kop Khun Khrap!_ – Dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

 **III**

\- ¡VIKTOR, VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE PODRIAS APURARTE!

Estaba frustrado, no solo porque había tenido que cancelar la cita que tenía con Otabek, su novio, quien rio como solo sabe hacerlo con él por sucumbir a los deseos de un pequeño Tailandés. Si no también porque el estúpido de su amigo no se apuraba y si no llegaban a tiempo el plan se retrasaría. Y si Phichit había estado fastidiándolo casi todo el año para esa ocasión, no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría si el plan se retrasaba.

Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber dicho que si a la petición del pelinegro. No solo el chico había planeado todo, lo tenía meticulosamente preparado…

-Tranquilo Yurio, aún hay tiempo suficiente… Por ciertas gracias por acompañarme, lamento que hayas tenido que cancelar lo de Otabek…

\- Ya cállate y apúrate, el Katsudon ha mejorado, merece un poco de atención ya que es su cumpleaños…

\- Aun así muchas gracias…

Victor sonrió divertido al verlo bufar algo avergonzado. Yurio (como le gustaba llamarlo para no confundirlo con el japonés) era muy arisco con Yuri pero aun así en el fondo aunque el rubio no lo demostrara apreciaba mucho al Japonés.

Katsuki había llegado a su vida, abriéndose paso a sus corazones ganándose el afecto de ambos Rusos. No solo por el hecho de que su actitud era tan angelical y bondadosa que quedabas enganchado a él. Si no porque ambos tenían a un nuevo rival, uno de muy alto calibre que les había ayudado a sacar lo mejor de ambos, entregándose a la competencia y a la pista como nunca lo habían hecho.

….

La fiesta de cumpleaños era justo como lo había esperado. Después de todo el patinador #1 en Redes Sociales se había encargado de organizar todo. Era de esperarse que tanto amigos como rivales en la pista estuvieran presentes.

Fue cuando Phichit tomó el micrófono y llamo la atención de todos pidiendo que el cumpleañero pasara al frente para felicitarlo, que el plan comenzó, y se dispuso a ponerlo en marcha. Corrió en dirección a Victor quien aplaudía emocionado por las palabras de agradecimiento del japonés por la fiesta, y en medio de su emoción el rubio lo jalo alejándolo un poco del medio círculo que los invitados habían formado improvisadamente alrededor de Yuri en la pista de baile prestándole atención.

\- ¿Yurio? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Escúchame muy bien calvo -dijo mientras le entregaba la rosa azul que previamente traía entre sus manos- Nadie les va a juzgar, de hecho todos los aquí presentes los apoyamos pero debes dar el primer paso, es ahora o nunca escuchas…

\- ¿De que estas…? ¡Hey! ¡¿Yurio!?

Victor no pudo continuar su pregunta, de nuevo era arrastrado con el resto de los invitados, mientras el rubio se abría paso entre la multitud para llegar justo al frente.

\- Muchas Gracias por tan hermosas palabras Yuri –el tailandés había tomado el micrófono de nuevo después de abrazar a su mejor amigo- Mereces lo mejor del mundo eres una gran persona, pero la noche aun es joven y las sorpresas continúan…

Phichit levanto su brazo señalando al peligris quien era empujado sin delicadeza alguna al centro del círculo.

\- ¿!Victor!? –Grito el de ojos cobrizos con un enorme sonrojo cubriendo su cara – ¿Phichit-kun que está pasando..? –murmuro hacia su amigo avergonzado

\- Damas, caballeros y Chris –el rubio rodo los ojos mientras el resto reía divertido- Con ustedes Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki abriendo la pista con un baile lento…

\- ¡¿Qué!?

El japonés estaba totalmente rojo en medio de un ataque nervioso, mientras el ruso sonreía apenado. La música comenzó, y Victor camino en dirección a Yuri, le entrego la rosa que traía entre sus manos y sonrió un poco abochornado tomándolo por la cintura y comenzando a moverse lentamente por la pista.

La canción era una pieza de piano, bastante hermosa pero melancólica a la vez. Los presentes comenzaron a tomar fotografías y video. Irónicamente era como si los novios bailaran su primer vals. Los más cercanos a la pareja de chicos que ahora bailaban en medio de la multitud sonreían enternecidos y otros más se limpiaban las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por sus mejillas. Todo era tan jodidamente perfecto, que si Victor no aprovechaba la oportunidad lo castrarían y lo dejarían calvo apenas soltara al pelinegro.

\- _Yo canto esta canción que regresará a ti,_

 _Hermoso tú si te pudiera volver a encontrar_

 _Contigo esta canción voy a escuchar_

 _y bailaremos por última vez, así que recuerda este momento_

 _Aunque sea en un tiempo incierto_

 _Solo dame un último baile…_

\- ¿Victor?

\- Algo así dice la letra de la canción me parece…

El japonés le miro entre sorprendido y avergonzado, pasó ambas manos tras el cuello del mayor, ocultando su rostro instintivamente en el pecho de Victor. Ni siquiera sabía porque pero sentía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier momento. No entendía porque Phichit los había incitado a llegar a esto, sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

\- Yuri… - el mayor se separó del mas bajito y le limpio la cara, Yuri se sorprendió no se había dado cuenta que lloraba- Yuri escucha… Yo… Hay mucho que tengo que decirte, hay demasiado que tenemos que hablar… Pero lo más importante y lo único que se me ocurre para decirte en este momento es… Que yo... Yo _Te Amo…_

Si antes había estado llorando, no sabía que es lo que le estaba pasando ahora, su vista se nublo de tantas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Un hermoso sonrojó invadía su cara y la más hermosa sonrisa que nunca antes nadie le había visto le era dedicada a Victor.

\- Yo también _te amo_ … Desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre lo eh hecho… _Te amo también Victor_ –sollozo el menor mientras se aferraba al pecho del peligris

Victor sonrió también, mientras un tenue color rosa adornaba sus claras mejillas. Nunca nadie había visto los ojos azules del patinador ruso brillando de esa manera. El resto del mundo desapareció para ellos, lo único que sabían es que estaban ahí, mientas una canción en piano de fondo sonaba y sus labios saboreaban por primera vez los del otro.

Los invitados los hicieron volver al mundo real, los aplausos, los gritos y el llanto de algunos de ellos los hizo separarse y sonreír avergonzados al montón de celulares que los rodeaban y probablemente grababan y fotografiaban el momento.

La fiesta de su cumpleaños número 18 quemaba como fuego en su memoria. Había sido el segundo día más maravilloso y feliz de su vida.

¿Qué cuál era el primero? Bueno, ese aun no llegaba.

 **IV.**

Las cosas habían ido de maravilla por aproximadamente 1 año y medio. Nadie se esperaba lo que ocurrió. El amor que esos dos se profesaban era tan puro y sincero que pensaron que perduraría hasta que ambos muriesen de viejos, después de tener una larga y bonita vida juntos, sin embargo se habían equivocado.

Inesperadamente Yuri fue quien comenzó el distanciamiento. De repente el chico se volvió demasiado frio y distante con el ruso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie. El japonés había estado demasiado apagado y distraído semanas antes de que comenzara todo. Y estuvo aún mucho más extraño después de haberse desmayado durante las prácticas antes de la competencia nacional en Japón, y debido a lo que sea que le pasara tuvo que retirarse. Nadie sabía que le pasaba a Yuri y su entrenadora no daba indicios de querer abrir la boca para aclarar la situación.

Victor se había escapado de los reporteros y las cámaras después de haber ganado el GPF de ese año, y tomo el primer vuelo a Hasetsu, donde Yuri se había aislado. Estaba decidido a hablar con su pareja y solucionar las cosas, sabía que el chico era un poco inseguro y lo menos que quería era causarle problemas. Así que seguramente el pelinegro pensaba que lo que le estaba ocurriendo sería una molestia para él.

Con la sorpresa que se encontró Victor fue que ni Minako, la entrenadora de Yuri ni el mismo japonés estaban en el país desde hace días, y no habían dicho nada de lo ocurrido ni a donde se dirigían.

La madre de Yuri vio el desconcierto en los ojos del muchacho y como el miedo, el pánico y la preocupación invadían y nublaban sus ojos, así que lo llevo al cuarto de su propio hijo, lo deposito con cuidado en la cama y de un cajón saco un sobre.

\- Cariño, me hicieron prometer que no te diría nada, ni donde están ni que está pasando, y sé que te duele Vicchan, pero Yuri lo hizo por tu bien, sabes cómo es el, a veces puede llegar a ser egoísta y no piensa en los demás y toma sus propias decisiones… Pero por favor hijo, no le tomes rencor, no transformes eso tan bonito que sentías por él en odio… En su debido momento sé que Yuri dará la cara y hablara contigo… Él sabía que vendrías, y te dejo esto…

Hiroko salió de la habitación secándose las lágrimas traviesas que habían escapado de sus ojos. Victor miraba la carta desconcertado, al borde del llanto. Una fuerte opresión invadía su pecho. ¿Odiar a Yuri? No, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Yuri era su mundo, su todo. Era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Nunca podría odiarlo.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y apretó la hoja entre sus manos. Se hizo un ovillo en la cama ajena abrazando la almohada con fuerza, enterrando su cara en ella intentando ahogar los sollozos que desgarradoramente salían de sus labios.

Ese día antes de volver Victor Nikiforov dejo sus sentimientos en Hasetsu junto con su corazón. Desde ese día nadie más supo de Yuri Katsuki, había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra. Y desde ese día Victor Nikiforov el rey de las pistas de hielo no volvió a ser el mismo.

 **V.**

" _Querido Victor._

 _Si estás leyendo esto es porque ya me eh ido muy lejos y eh sido tan cobarde para irme sin despedirme o darte una explicación de lo que está pasando. No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto. Pero tengo miedo Victor, miedo de lo que está pasándome, miedo de lo que pensarías si te dijera la verdad, miedo de lo que pasara en el futuro. Pero tengo aún más miedo de ser un obstáculo tanto en tu vida como en tu carrera. Debido a mi condición yo ya no podre patinar más por un tiempo, y no pienso volver tampoco para que las cámaras y los reporteros me invadan con sus preguntas y cuestionen mi intimidad. Sé que es muy pronto, pero oficialmente me estoy retirando de las pistas y de una de las cosas que más amo en el mundo por mi bien, por el tuyo y por lo que me está pasando._

 _Por favor no me busques, no preguntes por mí, olvídame. Estoy siendo egoísta pero cuando me sienta listo probablemente sea yo quien te busque y te explique las cosas, no para volver a ser lo que fuimos, después de lo que estoy haciendo no tengo derecho a pedirlo, pero al menos cuando mi cobardía no me avergüence lo suficiente para darte la cara, te explicare todo lo que no puede en su momento._

 _No te retengas por mi Victor, lo que tuvimos fue una de las cosas más hermosas que me ha pasado en la vida, pero tienes todo el derecho de vivir tu vida como gustes sin ataduras. Nuestra relación siempre estará presente en mi corazón y en mi mente y me llevo una parte de ti conmigo._

 _Pero vive Victor no me esperes, vive, ama y patina tan bien como lo haces, porque cada que lo hagas yo estaré ahí, aunque tú no me veas, apoyándote y velando por tu bien._

 _Gracias por este último año._

 _Siempre tuyo._

 _\- Katsuki Yuri"_

 **VI.**

Y aquí es cuando volvemos al presente, y si en efecto, aunque es algo obvio mi _oto-chan_ es Yuri Katsuki. Años después _oto-chan_ volvió a comunicarse con el tío _Phichito_ y después de explicarle lo ocurrido, después de que él lo abofeteó, lo abrazo y lloro junto a él, papá me presento como su hija. Hasta ahora él es el único que sabe que después de que oto-chan "desapareciera" estuvimos viviendo en Madrid. Y después de cumplir 3 años volvimos a Detroit donde Phichit comenzó a llévame a la pista de hielo y donde comencé a entrenar al poco tiempo de poder anda libremente con patines.

Y aquí estoy casi 10 años después, a punto de cumplir uno de mis objetivos antes de comenzar profesionalmente a patinar… Aquí es cuando mi meta comenzara a cumplirse.

 **VII.**

Baje del avión cuando comenzaba a amanecer en Rusia. Sabía que se estaba aprovechando de que su tío fuera un patinador reconocido, y le saco la dirección de Yuri Plisetsky muy sutilmente la última vez que lo vio. Pero ahí estaba en camino a la casa del rubio patinador con únicamente una maleta y un bolso deportivo pequeño.

Hasta ese punto le sorprendía el hecho de que nadie en todo el trayecto cuestionara a una adolecente de casi 13 años viajando sola. Claramente el viaje no fue barato y el cambio de moneda fue algo difícil. No fue como si le hubiera robado dinero a su papá. Al ser un patinador retirado obviamente conocía a varios patinadores que aun competían entre ellos Minami Kenjio, quien había conocido cuando viajo a Japón a visitar a sus abuelos y a sus tías (Mari, Yuko y Minako) mientras a Guang-Hong y Leo de la Iglesia los había conocido también a temprana edad después de que su madre aceptara que Phichit los llevara a su casa a Detroit para reunirse después de tantos años. Y gracias a que sus tíos y tías la consentían mucho, todo el dinero que le habían dado a lo largo de los años había ido a parar a una cuenta bancaria a petición de la menor para utilizarlo cuando fuera necesario en sus estudios y entrenamiento como futura patinadora. De vez en cuando la niña recibía dinero de parte de los mayores y así después de haber sacado una considerable cantidad de dinero con la excusa de que quería organizar una gran fiesta para su cumpleaños fue que compro el boleto a Rusia y tenía el suficiente para mantenerse unos cuantos meses en Rusia.

Si utilizaba su tarjeta su papá sabría todas las transacciones que hizo y la localizaría de inmediato.

Si había pensado en todo.

 **VIII.**

Habían salido a correr alrededor de las cinco de la mañana, no corrieron demasiado debido a que habían dejado a Anya dormida en casa. Como siempre a último momento su ejercicio matutino se había convertido en una competencia improvisada, y su esposo estuvo a nada de ganarle si no fuera porque paro abruptamente a pocos metros de la entrada de su casa.

\- ¿Otabek? Hey cariño ¿Qué pasa?

El rubio dirigió su mirada a donde su esposo veía sorprendido y se topó con una adolecente en cuclillas tomando algo de un vaso al que le salía humo completamente concentrada en calentase las manos y beber de apoco el contenido de dicho vaso.

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte mocosa?

Aun con el pasar de los años quien alguna vez fue llamado el hada de Rusia seguía con su mismo carácter, un poco menos explosivo pero el rubio era el mismo de hace 13 años, solo que más alto y con el cabello más corto.

La chica se puso de pie después de beberse todo el contenido del vaso, soltando un suspiro gustoso al terminar, observo a ambos hombres frente a ella y por un momento dudo… ¿Y que si no la ayudaban…? ¿Oh no le creían?

\- Yo…

El clima frio y húmedo de Rusia comenzó a calarle hasta los huesos. La soledad y la ausencia de su padre se hizo presente y toda la seguridad que traía consigo se fue al diablo en un momento de debilidad.

Ambos hombres vieron como la pequeña comenzaba a temblar y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer tras los cristales de los anteojos que traían puestos. Por un momento a Yuri le recordó a alguien, pero no sabía exactamente a quien, mientras que al Kazajistán le provoco una especie de preocupación.

\- ¿Porque no entramos y hablamos los tres en la sala? Está haciendo frio aquí afuera.

Ashyel se limpió las lágrimas y tallo sus ojos tras los anteojos, apenada dijo un "Si" bajito y con una pequeña reverencia entro a la casa, pues el pelinegro ya había abierto la puerta y le invitaba a pasar.

Se situaron en la sala, Altin se retiró a la cocina a preparar chocolate caliente, dejando a la chica junto a Yuri.

\- ¿Te conozco?

\- No –sonrió un poco- No lo creo… Lamento invadir su casa así, yo solo…

Aferro la taza de humeante que el Kazajistán le había entregado apenas regreso. La apretó con fuerza observando su contenido como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –se atrevió a preguntar Otabek rompiendo el silencio, observando detenidamente a la chica, quien parecía se pondría a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Ashyel… Mi nombre es Ashyel…

\- Yo soy Otabek Altin y él es mi esposo, Yuri Plisetsky

\- Lo se…

\- ¿Lo sabes? –pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto el rubio- ¿Entonces eres una fan o algo así? ¿O tal vez una acosadora?

\- ¡No! Para nada, yo… Yo vine a pedirte ayuda Plisetsky-san… No sabía que usted y Altin-san tuvieran una relación y vivieran juntos.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos que haces aquí? ¿Qué edad tienes? Tus padres se preocuparan…

\- Escape de casa, cumpliré 13 pronto… Y también debutare en la sección Junior como profesional…-dijo apenas mirando a los mayores

\- Entonces vienes a pedirnos concejos ¿no? –Interrumpió el rubio- No es algo que debas hacer sin el permiso de tus padres, por como acabas de llamarnos eres japonesa, Japón está bastante lejos, deberíamos llamar a tu familia y…

\- ¡Por favor escúcheme! No es sobre patinaje de lo que vine a hablar, mi padre fue patinador y de eso se bastante, es sobre otro asunto el que vengo a discutir con usted y pedirle ayuda…

\- ¿Por qué lo haría?

\- Yuri… Ella…

\- No –Yuri miro ofuscado a Otabek y molesto a la niña- No conozco a ningún patinador japonés, al único que llegue a reconocer se ganó mi resentimiento, ese cerdo fue un cobarde y probablemente esté muerto, desapareció hace un montón de años. Yo y los japoneses no nos llevamos bien y no pienso ayudarte así que por favor retírate, alguien de tu edad no debería andar por ahí escapando de su familia.

\- Hey amor, escuchémosla…

\- ¡Ya dije que n-..!

\- Yo lo se…- murmuro al borde del llanto llamando la atención de los mayores- Yo sé que mi padre no tomo la mejor decisión, yo sé que Oto-chan fue un cobarde, fue egoísta y lo siente, pero él es así, no puedo culparlo, pensó en mi sobre todas las cosas, en la vida de los demás y se alejó de lo que más amaba para que yo no fuera un estorbo en la vida de alguien, para que ni él ni yo lo fuéramos, precipito las cosas y ahora se arrepiente, y no sabe cómo arreglarlo, lleva 13 años sin saber cómo arreglarlo… ¡PERO EL SOLO QUERIA LO MEJOR PARA MI! ¡PARA TODOS! ¡POR ESO NO PENSO EN EL NUNCA! ¡POR ESO LASTIMO A PERSONAS SIN QUERERLO HACER REALMENTE, POR ESO ES QUE AHORA YO ESTOY AQUÍ, PORQUE SI MI PADRE NO PUEDE VERLOS A LA CARA YO SI! ¡Y QUIERO AYUDARLO! ¡QUIERO AYUDARLOS A TODOS!

Los sollozos de la chica inundaron la sala, ambos adultos la miraban perplejos. Hasta ese momento la adolecente traía un gorro afelpado estilo leñador que había ocultado su cabello. Respiro hondo, se quitó los lentes y con las mangas del suéter que traía puesto se restregó la cara limpiándose las lágrimas y después se quitó el gorro. Mirando a la cara a ambos hombres que no podían creer lo que pasaba.

Una hermosa y larga cabellera plateada atada a una coleta alta contrastaba exóticamente con sus ojos casi rojizos. El valor que se había ido momentos atrás había vuelto, fuerte y firme sin ánimos de irse.

\- Mi nombre es Ashyel Katsuki, y no, no es coincidencia, mi padre es Yuri Katsuki… Y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque quiero conocer a mi otro padre… Victor Nikiforov.

El golpe que dio Yuri al desmayarse fue lo único que rompió el silencio. La adolecente se asustó y junto con Altin ayudo a acomodar al rubio en uno de los sofás mientras el mayor iba a por un botiquín de emergencia para intentar reanimarlo con un poco de alcohol.

La adolecente se había quedado hincada al lado del rubio mirándolo con preocupación, de todas las reacciones, nunca se esperó esa.

\- ¿Mamy?

Una dulce voz llamo su atención. Entrando a la sala tallándose uno de sus ojos mientras bostezaba perezosamente y mientras sujetaba con su mano libre a un peludo gato, una pequeña de entr años apareció. Mirando con sus enormes ojos verdes a la invitada y a su mamy _dormida_ en el sillón.

\- ¿Mamy volvió a dormirse en el sillón?

\- Amm eh veras…

\- ¿Quién eres tu señorita?

El pequeño sujetado que apenas y detenía gran parte de su cabello termino por soltarse y un alborotado cabello castaño claro callo por sus hombros, dándole un aspecto adorable.

\- Eres muy linda…

La niña rio feliz, mientras al fin soltaba a Misha de entre sus brazos y con cuidado se subía al sillón, sentándose sobre el abdomen de su madre.

\- Mamy despierta, dijiste que estaba mal dormir en el sofá… Te vas a _resfiar_.

\- Es _resfriar_ Anya… -menciono Otabek quien iba entrando a la sala con un poco de algodón y una botella de alcohol entre sus manos.

\- ¡Papy! –Sonrió la niña- ¿Quién es la señorita? No me ha respondido… ¿Y porque mamy duerme en el sofá? Cuando yo lo hago me regaña–dijo algo ofendida haciendo un puchero.

\- Ella es Ashyel, es hija de un viejo amigo de tu madre –hablaba mientras pasaba el algodón lleno de alcohol por debajo de la nariz del rubio- Ha venido de visita porque quería hablar con mamá

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y puede jugar conmigo más tarde?

\- Mejor… Ira a patinar con nosotros

\- ¡SIIII!

La castaña bajo de un salto de su madre y corrió a su cuarto mientras buscaba algo lindo que ponerse. Mientras tanto la adolecente le miraba confundida y un poco apenada. Haciendo una muda pregunta.

\- Yuri no quería en un principio, pero Victor es el entrenador de Anya. Y en su condición actual, entre él y yo ayudamos con lo básico a Ann en la pista mientras él y Mila lo hacen con el ballet

\- ¿Su estado actual? –pregunto confundida

\- Tu padre tal vez tuvo miedo por la falta de información que hubo durante su embarazo…

\- Ash se sonrojo – ¿Cómo lo sabes…?

\- Porque ahora mismo yo estoy en cinta… -susurro el rubio medio sonrojado con una mano sobando suavemente su vientre llamando la atención de los otros dos- Conociendo a tu _madre,_ el idiota de seguro pensó que era un fenómeno o algo así, que Victor lo despreciaría y lo dejaría con todo y bebe, y por culpa de su maldita inseguridad hizo todo lo que hizo

\- Conoces muy bien a mamá…- Murmuro apenada, no lo había llamado _"madre"_ desde que cumplió 7 años, cuando comenzó a decirle "oto-chan" ya que así el mayor parecía abochornarse menos en público.

\- Tu madre… -Al parecer a Yuri no le importaba llamarlo así- Fue muy importante en mi vida, lo llegue a considera familia y odie que desapareciera, por lo que dijo Victor temí lo peor, y cuando menos lo espere, termine por guardarle un poco de rencor y su recuerdo me dolía… Pero de cierto modo lo entiendo… Estuve a punto de cometer el mismo error…

El rubio vio los ojos turbios de la adolecente y suspiro agotado, recargándose en el hombro de Otabek (quien se sentó a su lado apenas él se recompuso y se levantó del sofá) tomando su mano, y mirando seriamente a la menor.

\- No voy a decir si lo que hizo estuvo bien o mal, es bastante terco y por no dañar a terceros termina cagandola peor…

\- Yuri… -lo regaño su esposo

\- Pensó que hacia lo mejor para todos y el más dañado aquí fue el, y probablemente tu… Así que, cuéntame tu historia mocosa… -rio bajito mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara- Perdón, cuéntanos tu historia Ashyel

La de cabello plateado se sorprendió, y sus ojos brillaron esperanzados mientras un pequeño sonrojo adornaba su cara; conocía la reputación del rubio y el carácter que se cargaba, sin embargo le estaba dedicando la más bonita sonrisa que nunca le había visto.

 **IX.**

\- ¡Vitya!

Anya la había arrastrado a la pista de hielo y la sujeto de la mano apenas vio a su entrenador patinando lo más rápido que sus piernitas le permitían en su dirección. La pequeña castaña había estado súper animada todo el día, emocionada porque la mayor le había agradado, además de que acepto jugar con ella. Y si bien ni siquiera habían llegado a la pista de hielo, la niña ya estaba emocionada hablándole de las personas y profesionales que andarían por ahí. Entre ellos su entrenador, su tío Vitya.

\- ¡Vitya he traído a una nueva amiga! ¡Amo los piroshki de mamá! ¡Y jugo _conmiguo_ toda la mañana antes de venir aquí!Misha también la quiso! ¡Y…!

-Victor rio divertido y se agacho quedando a la altura de la pequeña- Respira Anya, tranquila y es "conmigo" preciosa… -Victor se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa- Cuando se emociona demasiado se traba con las palabras…

\- ¡Vitya! –se quejó la ojiverde con un puchero

Victor volvió a reír divertido

\- Al parecer nuestra invitada tiene muy emocionada a mi alumna…

Y fue cuando el peligris le prestó su total atención que comenzó a sentirse nerviosa. Les contó lo sucedido a los padres de Anya y estos le permitieron quedarse en su casa y apoyarla y ayudarla en lo que necesitara. Con la única condición de que hablara solo ruso en su estadía para no levantar sospechas (en su repertorio de idiomas estaba principalmente el inglés, japonés y ruso. Aunque también hablaba algo de tailandés, chino y coreano) y que llamara a su madre en algunos días. Además de que no se presentara bajo el apellido "Katsuki" obviamente. Así entre los tres habían planeado una coartada hasta que la adolecente decidiera confrontar a Victor.

\- Ah estado así desde esta mañana, ¿A que es adorable, no? –sonrió divertida extendiendo su mano- Un gusto señor Nikiforov, mi nombre es Ashyel, de ahora en adelante y durante un par de meses estaré patinando con ustedes, así que espero podamos llevarnos bien –y sonrió, intentando sonar lo más segura posible y no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo y confesarle todo al hombre que la miraba con curiosidad.

\- El gusto es mío Ash y llámame Victor…-estrecho su mano, pero se acercó demasiado a la menor analizando su rostro- Si me permites… ¿De casualidad nos hemos visto antes?

\- ¿Eh? N-no, no lo creo… -dijo, soltándose y retrocediendo un poco

Comenzaba a sentirse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, Victor la miraba de arriba abajo con curiosidad. Se había quitado las gafas por recomendación de Otabek y Yurio (como decidió llamarle para no confundirlo con su padre) y era algo miope sí, pero podía ver claramente como los ojos azules del ruso la miraban sin parpadear.

\- Veo que ya conociste a mi alumna, calvo pervertido

Y ahí estaba su salvador.

\- ¿Alumna? –Víctor presto toda su atención a Yurio y la adolecente aprovecho para huir junto con la menor y patinar por ahí. Tratando de ser invisible.

\- Como sabrás por mi condición no puedo estar mucho sobre la pista, la mocosa de ahí está apunto de debutar en la categoría junior en las próximas competencias, así que su entrenador me contacto y me pidió que la instruyera un poco y hela aquí.

\- ¿Quién es su instructor? No sabía que tenías más amigos fuera de Mila y yo, _Yuratchka_ … -dijo burlón-

\- Cierra la boca abuelo, Otabek también la ayudara, en realidad el favor se lo pidieron a él, pero yo soy mejor como sabrás, y el instructor de Ashyel al enterarse que yo estaría aquí el favor paso a mi…

\- Eres tan bondadoso… Deberías embarazarte más seguido.

Y así comenzó otro ruidoso día en el entrenamiento de todo mundo. El mayor se había tragado toda la coartada para el bien de los otros tres.

.

.

.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que había llegado a Rusia y su cumpleaños estaba aún más cerca. No había entrado a ninguna de sus redes sociales, pero al buscar su twitter y Facebook desde la cuenta de Yurio supo que era hora de comunicarse con su madre.

Le debía una explicación, y no solo a ella, al resto de su extraña familia también, su familia en Japón había estado intentando localizarla, sus tíos, sus amigos de la escuela. Todos estaban vueltos locos porque no sabían nada de ella desde hace casi un mes. Encendió su viejo celular, ese que había guardado en uno de los cajones de la pequeña mesita que reposaba a lado de su cama, en el cuarto que le había dado la familia Altin, se había comprado uno nuevo apenas llego a Rusia, y estaba saturado de fotos y videos con sus nuevos compañeros, con la pequeña Anya y muchas cosas más, cosas que no podía compartir porque no quería que supieran de su paradero. Cuando termino de cagarse inmediatamente miles de mensajes y notificaciones de llamadas perdidas la asaltaron, el 90% eran llamadas y mensajes de su madre. Y en ese momento la culpa la carcomió. Eran aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana, Yurio y Otabek probablemente estarían haciendo sus ejercicios matutitos y la pequeña Anya no despertaría hasta dentro de aproximadamente dos horas después. Así que con cuidado de no despertarla salió de la casa, dejando una nota en la mesa de que iría a practicar, cuando en realidad, aprovecharía esas dos horas antes de que todo el mundo comenzara a llegar para llamar a su madre.

 **X.**

Hace un mes aproximadamente que no sabía nada de su hija. El día que desapareció, le había dejado una nota diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, que no se preocupara, que sabía cuidarse sola y volvería pronto. No le tomo mucha importancia, su hija solía dejarle notas así cuando salía a patinar. Le extraño el _"se cuidarme sola"_ no solía utilizar esa frase y usualmente le decía a donde iba y con quien, ahora era un simple _"tengo algo que hacer"_ y fue ahí cuando sospecho que ese recado no era como los demás.

La llamo varias veces a su celular y no contesto, le mando mensajes diciendo que llamara y nada. Llamo a sus amigos más cercanos, y ninguno sabía nada acerca de ella. Fue a la pista de hielo y en todo el día Ashyel no se había presentado. Llamo a Phichit para ver si su hija le había comentado algo sobre _esa cosa importante_ y nada, eso le preocupo aún más, la relación de Phichit con su hija era como la de la hermana mayor que ocultaba cosas de mamá para que la menor se saliera con la suya. Llamo a todos lo que sabían que su hija existía y nada.

Pasada la media noche al borde de una crisis de histeria entro a su cuarto, buscando algo que le indicara que su hija andaba en malos pasos o algo por el estilo pero nada, estaba limpio, más limpio de lo usual. Y ahí fue cuando algo hizo clic en su cabeza. Reviso el closet de la menor y una maleta y su bolso deportivo faltaban. Espero a que los bancos abrieran y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la adolecente había sacado mucho más de lo que se necesitaría para la supuesta fiesta que pensaba hacer.

Entro en pánico, todo le daba vueltas, se le dificultaba respirar, Phichit tuvo que llevarlo al médico para que lo sedaran porque el llanto y los gritos no paraban. Yuri estaba mal, sumamente mal.

\- Es mi culpa…-dijo entre sollozos- Es mi culpa Phichit-kun, por mis errores mi hija se ha ido y no tengo idea de adonde… No sé qué hacer… Por favor, por favor solo devuélvanme a mi niña… Quiero que mi bebe regrese, les juro que enmendare todo lo que hice pero tráiganme a Ashyel…

El llanto y la desesperación que inundaba a Yuri le desgarro el corazón a más de uno. Phichit estaba preocupado también, todos lo estaban. La radiante luz que emanaba la sonrisa de Ash les hacía falta, su presencia, sus risa, su espontaneidad, su presencia en el hielo hacía falta.

Pero sobre todo le hacía falta a él. Al hombre que le dio la vida y la había criado por esos doce años. Ashyel era el único sustento de Yuri en su constante tormenta interior. Ashyel era la única que hacía que Yuri fuera Yuri, y no esa cascara vacía que ahora estaba ahí, con aproximadamente seis kilos menos, observando siempre por la ventana en la espera de que su niña volviera.

Y con el pasar de los días Ash no volvió y Yuri empeoro. Seguía su día a día como un muerto en vida.

.

.

.

Estaba encerrado en su casa como siempre. Hace casi un mes no sabía nada de su hija. Hace casi un mes su única razón para vivir se había ido y no sabía a donde ni por cuanto tiempo. Algo en su interior le decía que estaba bien y en buenas manos, sin embargo el necesitaba saber de ella, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, necesitaba saber que la había orillado a irse así sin más.

Su teléfono lo saco de sus divagaciones. Era un número desconocido así que dio caso omiso y no contesto. Después de la sexta vez que le llamaron atendió, decidido a cortar a quien fuera que sea pero se quedó mudo apenas escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea.

 _\- Mamá…_

Desde lo años que no le llamaba así. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos y un sollozo escapo de su boca, que inmediatamente tapo con su mano libre para intentar callarlos.

 _\- Mamá, no llores lo siento… No llores, por favor Mamy…_

Ella también lloraba, lo noto por su voz, eran madre e hija después de todo, soltó una rista y sin enojo, con una tranquilidad tremenda llenando su ser la "regaño".

\- Mocosa impertinente –lloro- ¡¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba!?

 _\- Lo siento Mamá, pero tenía que hacerlo, si te decía cuáles eran mis planes nunca me hubieras permitido venir…_

\- ¿Y se puede saber a dónde? Ashyel sabes que puedes contarme todo, podríamos haberlo hablado y llegar a un acuerdo, no tenías que llegar tan lejos, ¿Sabes lo preocupados que están todos?

 _\- Lo sé y lo lamento, te juro que no era mi intención, pero sabía que te pondrías algo mal con mi partida y si se lo comentaba a alguien te lo dirían de inmediato…_

\- ¿Y cuál es ese misterioso lugar? ¿Qué era tan importante para que no quisieras decírmelo?

 _\- Fue sin querer, entre tus cosas viejas en el ático encontré una vieja caja llena de tus cosas de cuando aún patinabas…_

Se le helo la sangre, no estaba listo para lo que venía y si su hija había encontrado esa caja de seguro…

 _\- Encontré un viejo DVD, así que decidí verlo mientras tú estabas en el trabajo… Ahí vi, muchas cosas… Vi a mi madre sonriendo sinceramente y sin dolor, feliz rodeado de amigos y haciendo lo que ama hacer… Lo vi amar y ser amado…_

\- Ash… tu…

 _\- Cuando tenía 7 años te lo pedí, te pedí que me dijeras "Quien era mi padre" sin embargo tu cambiaste el tema, lo evadiste y pude notar que el solo mencionarlo te afecto tanto como para que lloraras por horas en tu habitación… No quise buscar más información, no quise lastimarte… Pero en el momento que vi el video necesite saber quién era el, así que indague y lo descubrí…_

\- Ashyel lo siento… Perdóname yo… -de sus ojos caían lagrimas sin parar, no podía ver bien, se sentía mareado- Soy demasiado cobarde hija… -sollozo- la decisión que tome no fue la más adecuada, lo hice con la intención de no lastimarlo, de no hacerlo tomar una decisión precipitada, llevábamos muy poco de tener una relación y yo… Tenía miedo, estaba confundido y te aleje de tener una familia, de tener un padre… Yo…

Ya no pudo seguir, el llanto se apodero de él, y cayo de rodillas al suelo, temblando debido al sentimiento.

\- Yo me equivoque… Nos aleje de la felicidad y con el pasar de los años no supe como remediarlo, solo sabía que debía amarte como nada en este mundo y eso hago… Por eso por favor Ash… Perdón… Disculpa a tu tonto padre…

La línea quedo en silencio unos minutos, el llanto de ambos era lo único que les decía que el otro seguía ahí. Ashyel suspiro, una, dos, tres veces, respiro hondo y soltó el aire tratado calmarse y así lo hizo, aunque su voz aun sonaba quebrada.

 _\- Yo no te culpo mamá, se todo lo que has tenido que pasar, sé que lo hiciese pensando en el bien de los demás más que en el tuyo, y no hago esto porque no sea feliz contigo, créeme que lo soy y te amo mucho… Lo hago porque merezco conocerlo, mereces una nueva oportunidad y si tu aun no estás listo para afrontarlo yo lo hare, por ti, por los dos. Porque quiero que me vea como nosotros lo hemos visto patinar a lo lago de los años. Quiero que me vea ganar y aunque sea un poquito por dentro se llene de orgullo y piense_ _ **"Ah esa es mi niña"…**_

\- Ashyel…

 _\- Porque quiero que ambos sean felices…_

Todos sabían que Nikiforov había cambiado mucho desde la desaparición de Yuri. Y este lo sabía y se culpaba por ello.

 _\- Por eso Mamá… Estoy en Rusia… Y he venido a conocer a mi padre... Y que él me conozco a mí…_

Ya lo suponía pero el que se lo dijera fue como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. La infante rio un poco y con un "estaremos en contacto" corto.

Estaba más tranquilo, ahora sabia donde estaba su hija y al fin habían tenido esa charla que hace mucho debieron tener… El problema radicaba en sus dudas, sus miedos y el que haría el ahora.

 **XI**

Corto la llamada y suspiro con pesadez limpiándose el rostro. Le mando un mensaje al rubio y se dispuso a patinar. No había nadie, así que podía desahogarse un poco haciendo lo mejor que sabía hacer.

Saco de su mochila sus propias bocinas y conecto su viejo celular a ellas. Busco entre las canciones y lo encontró… Ya había imitado ese programa, se lo sabía de memoria. Y ahora le vendría bien realizarlo.

 _Yuri on Ice_ comenzó a sonar rompiendo el silencio del lugar, y como si de un adulto se tratara realizo todo el programa casi a la perfección (seguía fallando en algunos saltos). Al terminar, sin darse cuenta lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, oculto su rostro entre sus manos, y se limpió con frustración la cara. Estaba a punto de maldecir cuando unos aplausos rompieron el silencio llamando su atención.

\- Interesante elección para practicar pequeña… Me trae… Nostalgia volver a ver ese programa y escuchar esa canción. Lo has hecho casi a la perfecto, hay que mejorar los saltos y un poco el tiempo pero estoy segura que si se lo comentas a Yurio y Otabek te ayudaran.

La de ojos cobrizos le miraba sorprendida y avergonzada. No esperaba tener público, mucho menos que el en especial la observara.

\- Tu presentación fue algo turbia y acelerada probablemente porque algo te pasa, ¿No es así?, te eh visto clavar la mayoría de los saltos que has fallado... Yu-… -Víctor se calló y sonrió avergonzado- Un viejo conocido fallaba los saltos cuando pensaba mucho las cosas mientras patinaba… Me recuerdas a él… A mi _Kobuta-chan…-_ murmuro

Victor le sonreía nostálgico y Ashyel comenzó a llorar sin parar.

\- ¿!Eh!? ¿Eh dicho algo malo!? ¡Hey!

Y sin pensárselo dos veces la adolecente corrió a él y le salto en sima, llorando en su pecho.

\- ¿!Ashyel!?

Esa mirada, esos ojos le revelaron lo que tanto quería escuchar, al recordar a Yuri todo en Victor cambiaba, y esa era la respuesta que Ashyel tanto había estado deseando escuchar.

Sus padres aún tenían una oportunidad de estar juntos.

.

.

.

\- ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A ASH!

Para nadie había pasado desapercibido que la peligris dormía con restos de lágrimas en su rosto, recostada en las gradas y con su cabeza sobre las piernas de Victor. Sin embargo nadie se atrevía a preguntar. Hasta que llego el hada de Rusia y comenzó a gritar.

\- Yo no le hecho nada, y cállate que la vas a despertar

\- ¿! Entonces dime porque ha llorado!?

\- No lo sé Yuri, llegue a mitad de su presentación en la mañana y de la nada me salto en sima y se puso a llorar… No soy bueno tratando con personas que lloran sin embargo con ella, solo pude abrazarla y darle palabras de aliento…

Otabek y Yuri compartieron una mirada fugaz, antes de que el rubio suspirara agotado.

\- ¿Y que estaba patinando?

\- _Yuri on Ice…_ -dijo melancólico mientras por inercia comenzaba a acariciar suavemente el cabello de la menor.

Yurio casi se cae de espaldas de la impresión y Otabek casi escupe lo que estaba tomando. Lo primero que le dicen a esa niña es "No llames la atención" y va y patina uno de los éxitos de su madre… ¡Perfecto! Si Victor no fuera tan idiota ya se habría dado cuenta.

\- Verla patinar me recordó muchas cosas… Me recordó a…

\- Victor… -interrumpió con un tono de melancolía

\- Creo que lo mejor es llevarla a casa, ha tenido suficiente por hoy –Otabek interrumpió antes de que las cosas se salieran de control y el peligris sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Otabek intento cargarla pero Nikiforov la sostuvo con fuerza poniéndose de pie.

\- Yo la llevo a su auto no se preocupen y pueden dejarme a Anya, más tarde la llevare a casa si quieren, tampoco debe dejar de practicar

El Kazajistán y el Ruso estaban perplejos, habían pasado años, muchos años desde que una sonrisa tan sincera había adornado el rosto del patinador.

No solo ellos lo notaron, después de 13 años La Leyenda de Rusia había vuelto, un poco, a lo que fue muchos años atrás. Y todos aún se preguntaban quién o qué, lo había traído de regreso.

.

.

.

Apenas llego a casa reviso su teléfono, mientras hacía ejercicio este son, pero si lo miraba de seguro se distraería. Así que ya en casa reviso el mensaje que Ash le había mandado y le sorprendió lo que decía:

 _ **De:**_ _Katsudon Girl_

 _ **Asunto:**_ _Sin Asunto_

 _He hablado con mamá, por eso salí aún más temprano de casa… Creo que arreglamos las cosas y estamos bien… Podrías llamarlo? Dile que estoy contigo y que estaré bien, aun quiero pasar más tiempo con Victor… Y con ustedes… Y si comienza a preocuparse mucho me obligara a volver… De todos modos te dejo su número:_

 _ **Archivo Adjunto:**_ _Información de Contacto: Yuri Katsuki_

Suspiro irritado y mientras Otabek se bañaba se decidió a llamar.

 _\- ¿Si? ¿Quién habla?_

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Cerdo

Nunca pensó que su voz se quebraría y una inexplicable emoción inundara su pecho, del otro lado de la línea al parecer paso igual, ya que el Cerdo había comenzado a sollozar.

 _\- Yurio… Si –dijo entre sollozos- Ha pasado mucho tiempo…_

 **XII.**

Dos meses ya habían pasado y Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Ashyel había mejorado bastante tanto en saltos como en técnica. Iba siendo hora de que volviera a su casa, a Detroit y aunque ella y Victor se habían vuelto algo cercanos y el mayor la había ayudado mucho a mejorar también, seguía sin poder decirle nada.

Las últimas semanas había estado en contacto con su madre, sus tíos también la habían regañado y le habían dicho que bajarían su mesada por mucho tiempo. Los había preocupado demasiado. Su cumpleaños estaba cada vez más cerca y la competencia Junior también.

Tenía aproximadamente menos de una semana para tomar una decisión.

\- ¿!Que no quieres irte!? Niña dijimos que te ayudaríamos no que te adoptaríamos

\- ¡Lo sé! Pero es muy divertido estar aquí, pasar tiempo con ustedes y que ambos me enseñen, jugar con Anya, convivir con mi padre… Yo… no sé qué hacer…

El rubio suspiro. Y se levantó caminando en dirección a la menor, poniéndose de cuclillas y tomando las manos de la menor entre las suyas.

\- Escúchame Ashyel, estas tomando el camino fácil, ya habías tomado una decisión, porque cambiarla y quedarte con la comodidad de estar con Victor solo como una patinadora que le conoce más. No puedes dejar a tu madre sola por más tiempo, tú y yo sabemos que Yuri te necesita y tú necesita a tu madre. Debido a la carrera que elegiste, si tal vez tarde o temprano tendrán que separarse, pero sabes que esta no es la manera correcta de hacerlo. Tienes nuestro apoyo pequeña, pero por tu propio bien, no podemos permitirte seguir aquí mucho más tiempo.

Y lloro, aferrado de Yuri como hace mucho no lo hacía, tenía razón, debía seguir con su objetivo. Todo lo bonito que le estaba pasando en Rusia podría alargarse, y su madre podría estar ahí también. Las cosas serían como siempre debieron ser.

.

.

.

Debido a la navidad, los patinadores decidieron dar una pequeña presentación. Ashyel iba incluida entre el montón de rusos y extranjeros que se presentarían en la pista esa noche. Había preparado algo especial. Después de todo, ellos así se comunicaban, a través de la pista de hielo. Como no iba a dar muchos saltos y hacer muchas piruetas decidió lleva su cabello suelto, Yurio la había peinado, recogiendo levemente hacia atrás las partes frontales de su cabello en dos pequeñas trenzas que había sujetado con un bonito moño rojo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Su vestuario era simple, un hermoso y levemente entallado vestido negro con pequeños detalles en ojo.

Era la penúltima en pasar, después de ella, todos los chicos que habían participado cerrarían con una interpretación grupal. Todos excepto ella, Ashyel tenía otros planes.

Se puso en posición y antes de comenzar vio como Yurio y Anya arrastraban a Victor al frente para que la observara en primera fila.

Mientras hacia su serie de pasos observo como el ruso mayor se llevaba ambas manos a la boca ocupando una expresión de sorpresa. Si había reconocido la canción, esperaba que captara la indirecta.

Gracias a Yurio y Phichit sabía que esa canción, en algún momento durante su relación, simplemente por pasar el rato, había hecho una pequeña coreografía en pareja y la habían presentado a familiares y amigos en el Ice Castle en Hasetsu. Y gracias a Yurio y a su tío _Phichito_ , había recreado algunos pasos para su actuación.

" _Tú me levantas, para que pueda pararme sobre las montañas_

 _Me elevas tanto que puedo caminar sobre los mares tormentosos_

 _Soy fuerte, cuando estoy sobre tus hombros_

 _Tú me levantas m_ _á_ _s de lo que yo puedo estar."_

Los ojos de Victor se llenaron de lágrimas, por un momento, dejo de ver a la linda adolecente que estaba haciendo una actuación impecable y perfecta, transmitiendo miles de sentimientos mientras patinaba, dejo de ver a Ashyel para verse a él y a Yuri, aquel día en Hasetsu.

La chica termino con una pirueta elevando sus brazos en medio de la pista. El mundo estallo en ovaciones y aplausos, ya esperaban ver a esa chica dentro de unos años debutando como Senior. Salió de la pista con una sonrisa en el rostro pasando de largo de Victor. Abrazando a la pequeña Anya, sonriendo satisfecha cuando Yurio y Otabek la felicitaban.

\- ¿Creen que lo logre? –murmuro con la castaña entre sus bazos.

\- Créeme que lo hiciste, ahora ve a cambiarte, tienes que seguir con el plan

\- ¡Sí!

Le paso a la pequeña a su padre rubio y corrió en dirección a los vestidores, donde no solo estaba su cambio casual para la pequeña fiesta que realizarían después de las presentaciones (a la cual no iba a quedarse), si no también estaba su maleta y un bolso un poco más grande a comparación del que tenía cuando había llegado, ya que los Altin, Georgi y Mila le habían regalado un par de cosas para que se llevara y prepara bien para su primera competencia.

No había tiempo para despedidas, si todo salía bien pronto la verían ahí de nuevo y más seguido que nunca.

La navidad estaba cerca, así como su cumpleaños. El clima en Rusia era más frio de lo que era usualmente, así que tomo su saco, su bufanda favorita, sus anteojos que solo usaba en la casa de los Altin y con maleta en mano y bolso en el hombro salió en dirección al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

\- ¡Yurio! –grito Victor mientras llegaba corriendo a donde estaba el rubio y su familia

\- WOW… -dijo sorprendido- Hacia años que no me decías así…

\- ¿Dónde está Ashyel?

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

\- Yuri…-la voz de Victor era suplicante- Esa niña me es demasiado familiar, siento que la conozco, siento que la eh visto antes, ella me recuerda a Yu…-apretó los puños frustrado y agacho la mirada- ¿Es absurdo no? Esto solo es otro intento de quererlo relacionar todo con él no es así?

\- Nunca habías estado tan equivocado calvo

\- ¿Yurio?

\- La mocosa va de regreso a Detroit –dijo abrazando a su hija que se había acurrucado en su pecho sollozando apenas se enteró de que lapeligris volvería a su casa- Es igual a su madre, huyendo de nuevo para no afrontarte…

\- Yuri… ¿Qu-quien es la madre de esa niña?

\- El nombre completo de la mocosa es Ashyel Katsuki… Saca tus propias conclusiones viejo, o ve a buscarla y pregúntale tú mismo que está pasando. Va directo al aeropuerto de regreso con el cerdo…

La cara de Victor era un poema. Se reiría ahí mismo si no estuviera tan nervioso esperando a que este reaccionara. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando este lo abrazo, con fuerza, para soltarlo casi de inmediato y salir corriendo del lugar, dejándolo sonrojado y confundido, mientras Otabek sonreía divertido.

Las cosas comenzaban a tomar el lugar que debieron tener desde un principio. Le sonrió a su esposo, abrazo a su hija y con cuidado acaricio su ya abultado vientre dejándose apapacha por el pelinegro, quien le besaba la cien como muestra de cariño.

Si las cosas salían bien, el próximo año y los que vendrían serían los mejores que podría pasar en familia.

Porque además de su hija, su futuro bebe, y su esposo, Yuri, Victor y ahora Ashyel formaban parte de esa familia.

Además… Ashyel no era la única que había hecho un plan, él también les iba a ayudar un poco y por eso, les tenía una sorpresa… Una sorpresa que nadie esperaba.

.

.

.

\- ¡ASHYEL!

La chica paro en seco algo sorprendida, girándose lentamente en dirección al hombre que corría desesperado en su dirección. El mayor se había doblado lo suficiente para poner sus manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aire.

La de ojos cobrizos soltó un sonoro suspiro, apretando la maleta que llevaba en su hombro.

\- Hay un par de cosas que nunca pude decirte… Victor.

 **XIII.**

Victor se enderezo completamente recuperado, mirando nervioso a la menor. Ashyel también estaba nerviosa, sabía que iba a decir, pero le avergonzaba demasiado todo el discurso que había hecho que no tuvo otra opción más que de su bolso sacar una arrugada hoja de papel, en la que había escrito todo lo que sentía y lo que se sabía casi de memoria.

Tomo aire, y lo soltó lentamente mientras levantaba su rostro y se topaba con los ojos azules de Victor, que contrastaban bastante con los casi rojos de ella. Se sintió insegura, bajo la mirada y paso a recitar lo que aquel arrugado pedazo de papel decía.

 _\- Fueron demasiadas las cosas que mamá no te dijo, por sus miedos e inseguridades tomo la decisión que creyó mejor para ti, para él y para mí. Lleva años intentando arreglar las cosas pero la vergüenza lo atormenta día con día por que por su propios miedos le arrebato una parte importante a dos personas, a una que amaba más que nada en este mundo y alguien que aún no nacía. Esta avergonzado y no sabe cómo solucionar todo, después de todo ya han pasado 13 años. Pero no la culpo, mamá siempre piensa más en el bienestar de los demás sobre el propio, es algo torpe e inseguro, pero es el padre/madre más imperfectamente perfecto que pude haber pedido en la vida. Me ama y yo lo amo a él…_

Victor estaba llorando mientras una dulce sonrisa adornaba su cara, observando como la pequeña leía concentradamente lo que el papel ponía. Estaba de acuerdo con la pequeña. Tal vez Yuri se había equivocado, se había alejado de el por todo el miedo y la gran responsabilidad que un bebe a tan joven edad podía provocar, en especial a ellos que eran patinadores, sin embargo tampoco lo culpaba, entendía perfectamente que el japonés lo había hecho por su bien, aunque terminó lastimándolo y el lastimado también. Ahora entendía el _"me llevare una parte de ti conmigo"_ que le había dejado en esa carta hace ya muchos años atrás.

Y hasta hoy en día, Victor se culpaba más que nadie por desistir en algún punto en seguir buscando al japonés.

 _\- Hubo mucho que no pudieron vivir juntos porque sus inseguridades, miedos y frustraciones los separaron. Hubieron muchas cosas que yo tampoco pude vivir a lo largo de estos 13 años, porque no supe que era una familia, no supe lo que era tener otro padre que me amara tanto como mi madre lo hace conmigo. Fueron demasiadas cosas las que te perdiste a lo largo de estos años, como mis primeras palabras, el verme crecer, o el enseñarme a patinar como mamá lo hizo en su momento. Por eso papá al fin me presento, porque si mamá aún no está listo para afrontarte yo si lo estoy, porque si tú aun no sabes quién soy aquí estoy para decírtelo. Por eso permíteme decirte_ _ **las cosas que nunca pude decirte**_ _…_

La niña comenzó a llorar mientras apretaba el papel con una mano contra su pecho y con la otra se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos. Algo dentro de Victor se estrujo y no pudo hacer más que arrodillarse y abrazarla con fuerza.

\- _Permíteme decirte que te quiero, que te admiro demasiado, que en este poco tiempo que eh estado a tu lado comprendí como sería tenerte como un padre a mi lado. Que me ayudaste demasiado a mejora y que quiero que me veas en mi primera competencia… Que quiero que tú y mamá estén juntos de nuevo, que no los culpo por nada y que solo quiero que los tres seamos felices juntos…_

La peliplateda se aferraba con fuerza al mayor llorando sin poder parar, mientras el mayor le acariciaba la cabeza con dulzura, llorando también.

\- Hay algo más… que nunca pude decirte…

La adolecente y el mayor se separaron en dirección a la voz que ahora había captado toda su atención.

\- Mamá/Yuri –dijeron al mismo tiempo sorprendidos y aun con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos

\- Hubo mucho que no pude decirte, pero ahora si, hay mucho que tenemos que hablar y hablaremos en su momento… Pero lo principal es que lo siento, y aun te amo, siempre lo eh hecho y nunca dejare de amarte… Por eso, discúlpame… Y permítenos ser parte de tu vida…

Ambos peli-plata observaron como el japonés lloraba en silencio con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sin poder evitarlo le saltaron encima sonriendo y llorando, abrazándolo con fuerza, siendo tres personas llenas de nieve, lágrimas y mocos que sonreían como idiotas.

\- Los dejo solo unos momentos y terminan hechos un lio –dijo Yurio bajando del auto con ayuda de Otabek

Anya pensó que sería divertido unírseles a las 3 personas que ahora reían porque les había saltado encima con un puchero y lagrimitas en sus ojos porque la peligris pensaba irse sin despedirse.

\- Yuri/Yurio –dijeron los 3 sentados en el pavimento llenos de nieve con los ojos rojos por tanto llora y sonrojados por el frio- ¡Gracias!

Observo a Victor abrazando a Yuri quien a su vez abrazaba a la adolecente que tenía una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro y a su pequeña castaña entre sus brazos.

\- Idiotas… -murmuro, al mismo tiempo que sé que se unía al extraño abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa y lágrimas traviesas escapando por sus ojos.

Mientras Altin sonreía enternecido y tomaba una fotografía de lo ocurrido.

Yurio lloro, sonriendo tranquilo, aferrándose al japonés y a Victor. Convencer al Cerdo de que viniera al Rusia fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en su vida. Al fin su familia estaba completa.

 **XIV.**

Y de repente, dos años después todos habían invadido Detroit. Patinadores reconocidos y retirados estaban reunidos en un gran salón, rodeando la pista de baile. Donde por primera vez la pareja bailaba su primer vals; después de muchos años, Victor se veía radiante, como ver al joven Victor de hace 15 años, y al Yuri Katsuki que llevaba después de 13 años había vuelto a pisar la pista de hielo y a competir. Y ahora mismo ambos padres entrenaban a la linda señorita que estaba a nada de debutar como Senior en el próximo GPF.

Victor y Yuri detuvieron sus pasos y estiraron los brazos en dirección a Ashyel quien llevaba un hermoso y algo entallado vestido blanco con detalles en azules, unos zapatos de tacón color azul y su largo cabello plateado suelto. La chica se sonrojo y camino en dirección a sus padres quienes iniciaron un baile improvisado de 3 frente a la mirada enternecida y divertida de todos los invitados.

Anya se acercó corriendo a la familia y le extendió una corona de rosas azules a Victor, para después correr de regreso con la suya sujetando la mano d su hermanito menor. El mayor tomo las flores con delicadeza y no dudo en ponérsela en la cabeza a su hija mayor. Quien avergonzada sonreía y veía con orgullo a esos dos hombres trajeados y con ahora dos argollas doradas reposando en sus manos.

Ahora la familia Nikiforov estaría unida, como se supone debió haberlo estado desde un principio.

 **XV.**

\- _Y ahora la participante Ashyel Nikiforov, medallista de oro en el Grand Prix Final de este año en su debut como Senior, patinando al son de History Maker de Dean Fujioka en la gala del cierre de la temporada de este año._ – se escuchó la voz del comentarista en turno

El público enmudeció cuando Yuri Katsuki entro a la pista y comenzó a patinar con la adolecente, haciendo un dúo hermoso. Y las sorpresas no terminaron durante el estribillo Victor Nikiforov se les había unido.

 _\- ¡Increíble!_ –Grito otro de los comentaristas en el estadio- _¡De repente la presentación de la señorita Nikiforov se ha convertido en una presentación grupal! El Kazajistán Otabek Altin y su esposo el Hada de Rusia Yuri Plisetsky se han unido a la presentación._

 _\- ¡Eso no es todo! Patinadores mundialmente reconocidos y participantes del GPF como Phichit Chulanont, ¡Se han unido a la coreografía!_

 _\- Esto será historia y causara sensación por muchos años, señoras y señores estamos viendo a alguien que acaba de quedar grabada en la historia del patinaje, no solo por su técnica y sus increíbles y perfectos saltos, y romper los records impuestos por sus padres a tan corta edad; sino también por su originalidad y su manera de cerrar con broche de oro la Grand Prix Final de este año!_

 _\- ¡Ashyel Nikiforov de Katsuki ha hecho historia el día de hoy!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mi nombre es Ashyel Nikiforov de Katsuki, soy hija de los dos patinadores mundialmente conocidos Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Katsuki. Si las personas me preguntaran si llegue a imaginarme estar aquí patinando con mis dos padres, mi familia y muchos patinadores reconocidos, tanto amigos como rivales en la pista. Mi respuesta seria no.

Mi vida no fue fácil y tuve que huir de casa y hacer un montón de cosas para poder tener todo lo que tengo ahora.

Aun así, con obstáculos y altibajos eh tenido algo muy claro desde que pise la pista de hielo como primera vez a lado de mi familia y amigos. Desde el momento en el que me puse unos patines y me dispuse a competir.

 _Nací para hacer historia_

Cada quien a nuestra manera… Cada quien haciendo lo mejor que sabemos hacer… Pero, sí. Todos _nacimos para hacer historia._

Y esta, ha sido la mía.

Fin.

* * *

Este ha sido uno de los fics mas largos que eh escrito desde que comencé a publicar mis fanfics xD

Antes de hablar sobre el fic quiero hablar sobre el ultimo capitulo! Ame demasiado el final del anime! Realmente yo no esperaba que Yuri quedara en el podio al final de la competencia ;^; Estoy realmente contenta por como termino (aunque no hubiera boda XD) pero para mi esos dos ya están mas que casados y felizmente juntos XD

Ahora hablando sobre el OS este es un regalo de navidad para ustedes amados lectores :') Desde hace mucho que eh querido escribir algo para estas fechas y al fin lo logre! Y me gusto muchísimo el resultado! Espero que a ustedes también ^^)/

Muchas gracias por haber leído, me encantaría leer su opinión sobre el fic!

Los hamo :'D

Y les deseo una hermosa navidad y un prospero año nuevo! Que el año que viene este lleno de yaoi xD y que coman mucho y se diviertan en compañía de su familia, amigos, seres queridos o los mas cercanos a ustedes :')

Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado este año también con las locuras que escribo! El próximo espero traerles muchas historias mas el próximo año también!

Esperemos leernos pronto en algún otro fic o en comentarios por ahí!

Nos leeremos pronto!

Byebye! ^^


End file.
